1. Technical Field Disclosure
The embodiment of the present disclosure relates generally to a checking method and, more particularly, to a method for checking a camera and to a camera applying the method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the prevalence of digital single lens reflex cameras (DSLRs) in is recent years, many optical manufacturers are producing a variety of lenses according to different requirements, such that users are able to adopt different kinds of lenses and thereby enjoy the benefit of capturing pictures with different focal lengths. However, the problem of dust entering the camera is increased with the changing of the lenses.
To remove the dust accumulated during changing of the lenses, there is a need to perform complex camera set-up processes manually in order to check for the presence of dust on a sensor of the camera. Such camera set-up processes are extremely complex, particularly for ordinary users.
In summary, the existing apparatus and techniques still have obvious defects and need further improvement. In order to solve the above problems, those skilled in the art are trying hard to find a solution, but no suitable method has been proposed.